


IV

by mattaretto



Series: Names [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Steve finally gets accepted.





	IV

**1943 - World Exposition of Tomorrow, Queens, New York City, New York**

I was in awe of all the technology that surrounded me. It was Bucky's last night in the states before he shipped out to England with the rest of the 107th, and he decided the World Exposition of Tomorrow was a suitable way to spend his last night in the states. He brought a date for himself and Steve, though Steve's date was more interested in Bucky. It was saddening to watch the girl who was supposed to be Steve's date all over Bucky, knowing my brother never had much luck with the ladies.

I had wandered off hours ago, wanting to look at what each booth had to offer. I watched from the back of the crowd as the flying car Howard Stark had invented floated for a few mere seconds before crashing onto the stage. 

I didn't meet back up with my brother until he was at the registration booth,  Bucky walking away from him. 

"What'd the punk tell ya this time?" I asked, looking at Steve once Bucky was out of sight.

"Something about lying on forms can get me in trouble, told me not to do anything stupid."

"Impossible. He's takin' it all with him." I grinned, shaking my head slightly.

"That's what I said!" Steve shouted and began laughing, stopping short due to his asthma.

"Try 'gain, don' give up 'til you're 'cepted." I had always supported his decision to join, constantly encouraging him to try again even when his hopes got low. He nodded and we walked to the enlistment office. I was made to wait outside, not allowed to go inside where the men's physicals were done. I leaned against the wall, surveying the groups of people as they walked by, people watching as my brother always called it.

"Now, what's a pretty lady like you doing outside of an enlistment office?" I looked up when a man spoke to me, recognizing the man to be none other than Howard Stark. 

"Waitin' for my brother. Nice bash with the car," I said, positioning myself so that I was now standing up rather than

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I did say a few years. Where you from, kitten?" 

"Brooklyn." I smiled kindly, continuing to talk with him until he had to go. 

"It was a pleasure talking with you Lucy, hopefully, I'll get to see you again?" He asked hopefully, handing me a business card.

"We'll see." I took it from him and gave me another smile before walking off. I looked at the business card before slipping it into my bag, Steve walking out only a minute later.

"Well?"

"4F." I smiled sadly. 

"You'll get in eventually." 

"I don't think I will." He said and I shook my head. 

"Don' tell yourself that." Before he could respond an older man walked over, holding a file in his hand. 

"So, you want to go overseas, kill some Nazis?" He asked, his accent was obviously German, looking at Steve.

"Excuse me?" My brother responded, taken slightly aback by the man's bluntness.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve." 

"Steve Rogers. Where are you from?" They shook hands as they introduced themselves to each, "This is my twin, Lucy." Steve said, seeming to suddenly remember my presence. I bowed my head slightly to greet him, not speaking.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at my brother.

"No." The doctor opened the vanilla folder and began to look through the files.

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities." I looked down, locking one of my feet behind the other. I had been with my brother each time he had tried to enlist, each time he was turned away due to his medical conditions. 

"That might not be the right file." I could tell he was slightly nervous, afraid he would get in trouble like Bucky had said.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" He asked again, slightly firmer in tone.

"Is this a test?"

"Yes." 

"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." I knew that he hadn't lied, it was the same morals I went by.

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy. I can offer you a chance. Only a chance." I knew the answer before my brother even spoke.

"I'll take it."

"Good. So where is the little guy from? Actually?" 

"Brooklyn," I said with my brother, grinning from ear to ear just like he was.

"Congratulations, soldier." He re-stamped the form, returning to the enlistment building.

"Told ya," I said, looking down at him, still grinning.


End file.
